My Angel
by Amai Shinigami
Summary: [Seto/Jou]Seto gets -his- angel. But some one steals the sngel and he doesnt even know it till he finds him broken....Warnings Labeled at the top of each chapter.
1. Amai Wana

Hey, this is a "cute" little (for the most part) Seto POV, I thought it might be fun to share enjoy!  
  
I'd like to Dedicate this Fiction to Samantha, Amber, Rod, and Himi- Channnn! Cause they're so nice to me. ^^! -Currently I like Rping, wanna RP? IM me! -  
  
[Warnings for this Chapter]: Language, Shoenen-Ai, and a little Violence.  
  
[Extra Notes]: In order for the fic to seem, possible, you have to assume they both feel for each other, because this fiction isn't a get-to-together fiction. It's mostly after that. It will be part of an Arc; my first one in- fact.  
  
Chapter One  
  
-Amai Wana-  
  
(A Sweet Trap)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Honey colored hues narrow behind a forest of golden bangs. He has that look in his eyes, he's going to take a swing at me, but I'm ready. Pretty soon his arm's twisted behind his back and I've got a gentler than normal hold on it. He's not pleased with being pinned to the wall. I let my eyes drift over that squirming form.  
  
Nice.  
  
He pauses, before he shifts his weight to one foot, he's gonna try to kick me, I know that too. So I simply spin him around and tackle him to the floor below myself. "Get off me you sick fuck!" He's growling now. Such language. I suppose I'll have to punish him. He keeps squirming; he hates feeling weak. But I want to keep him squirming for a while, between a rock and a hard place.  
  
I think my groin would have to be the hard place.  
  
He looks afraid, if only for a second or two, now that he truly realizes he's stuck under me. Then those lovely honey eyes narrow and he goes from Katsuya back to Jounouchi.  
  
"You look uncomfortable puppy." I murmur softly pinning his wrists over his head, he goes to speak, but I cut him off. "One would think you would be used to being on your back."  
  
I can feel my lips curl up into a smirk. He's at a loss for words, good. I don't wanna hear him talk anyway. He tries to throw me off, but I only grip his wrists tighter. I might leave marks, but the puppy needs to learn who his master is. "If you ask nicely, I'll get off you."  
  
He doesn't speak, caught between pain and pride. That's all right I'm perfectly comfortable atop of him. Something pulls at my emotions and I can't help but shift my hips a little as he bites back that faint blush as I grin, " I have forever."  
  
"Off," He mutters, some part of me wonders why he can't meet my eyes.  
  
"Not nice enough mutt." I grip his wrists tighter, shifting my weight again. I can't help but wonder if he's as aroused as I am. He looks around, and I can't help but do the same. We're alone, I'm not sure if that scares him.  
  
Sometimes he's so easy to read, predictable. But other times I can't tell what he's thinking; this is one of those times.  
  
Those honey colored eyes which usually tell me everything, tell me nothing. "Onegai off me." He whispers, I think his pride might be choking him.  
  
"Alright." I stand swiftly, reluctantly, but pay no mind to the tightened space in my pants. I watch him stand, grumble, and then brush off his backside. Too bad I can't offer assistance.  
  
Perhaps I should have him over. "Jerk." The comment brings me from my thoughts as he turns to walk away. Before even I know what I'm doing I've reached out and grasped his wrist yanking him back to me.  
  
He looks surprised and scared then I'm sure it's confusion that plays next on his face as I wrap my arms around the small of his waist. "Puppy." It's a simple whisper into his ear, "D-Don't leave me-"  
  
Gods, what have I done?! Why am I saying this?! What am I going to do when he starts screaming? I don't want to let him go. I pull my arms tighter about that angelic form. My face buried in his shoulder.  
  
"Kaiba," He whispers, confused. His fingers lightly pat my back. I'm sure he's lost but so am I, we can be lost together.  
  
"Seto," I correct him, "Call me Seto, Jounouchi. My name's not Kaiba." He seems confused again as I tell him that, leaning back to look at that smooth face.  
  
"Seto." He seemed to be testing the name, occupying his mind with something other than the current situation. "Why?" One word, so many questions.  
  
"I don't want to be alone tonight." Suddenly understanding filters over the blond boys features. He nods, and some where inside me I'm ecstatic. Something tells me he doesn't want to be alone either.  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review my new story, I need at least ten reviews to keep me surviving (I WILL update CBK soon too ^_~)  
  
Another thanks to my Beta-Reader, Sam (Aftertaste of Razorblade). Go read her fictions too. They're cute (Well the Seto Jou one is ^^) 


	2. Hanasana

[Warnings for this chapter]: Yaoi Lemon, Language, Slight Anzu Bashing  
  
[Extra Notes]: I hope you like this chapter, It was entertaining to write. My other Lemon wasn't so good in CBK but I think this one is much better. This chapter is longer then the first; the first now that I think about it seems more like a prolog then anything.  
  
[Recommended Reading Music]: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls  
  
[Chapter Reading Riddle]: {Level: Medium} When is a door not a door? (E- mail me the answer and I'll send you a prize (Most likely a picture or our favorite two boys).)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
-Hanasanai-  
(Don't let go.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Suddenly nervousness rushes over me, I watch as the puppy (MY puppy) sits on the edge of my bed. His hands resting at his sides as he tests just how bouncy my mattress is by flopping into that seating position. I really wish I could read minds.  
  
He looks up at me, a gentle smile spreading his lips. It's a kind expression I haven't seen before. I've waited for this for so long, it almost seems like a simple fantasy that I would wake up from any moment now. Not that I'd want to. I place my hand on his chest pushing him back, and this he submits too falling into the blue sheets that cover my bed. Silk; they weren't usually silk, but lets just say they're special for my puppy. When he first had came to my home I had sent a maid up to change them. I grasp his legs hanging off the bed, he's confused, or looks that way only for a moment before I lift his legs to lay him straight along the bed.  
  
His fingers toy with the silk sheets below him as I crawl to cover his body with my own. Delighting in the shivers I receive from the kisses I trail along as I work my way up. Once my eyes are level with his honey browns I force the best smile I can manage, and it seems to comfort him a tad. I place a gentle kiss to the other boy's lips, which after a moment of hesitation he returns. His lips are surprisingly soft, and fit very well to mine.  
  
I damn the need to breathe as I pull back and let in the necessary oxygen pass my lips and into my lungs, and note him doing the same. I lower my hips to grind them down upon my little blond. He arches a bit at the contact, moans and whimpers. I can't help but push my hips harder down onto the other boys, groaning faintly myself at the contact. I can feel my patience wearing thin. I need him, now.  
  
I let my nimble fingers remove his clothing, piece by peace enjoying each glimpse of that flesh I get. I've got him almost completely undressed my fingers hooking the rim of his boxers, but he stops me. His hands lying over my in an almost timid manner. It takes me a moment to understand what he's thinking, he's afraid this is some sort of trick. And thus I do the simple thing and begin to remove my own clothing, with some assistance, not that I need it. Soon enough I've got us down to nothing. I pull back for a moment as we look each other over, I hope he's pleased because I know I am.  
  
I let my fingers trail slowly over a few of the marks marring his skin, "Where'd you get these.?" He shivers as my fingers run down a long one over his stomach.  
  
Scars or not, he's a lovely boy.  
  
"I could ask you the same..." He says with a smirk, although he looks rather apprehensive in those golden orbs. Fingers trail over slightly bruised thighs. He doesn't want to talk about it so we wont, for now. I leaned over him, pressing another kiss to his lips. Letting my fingers trail down to his arousal, I stoke him a bit simply to appease him until I get the real show on the road my lips trailing kisses the way down.  
  
He makes some of the most wonderful noises as I pleasure him.  
  
"Seto!" He cries out, I shiver hearing my name cried out in such a way. Gods I need to hear it again.  
  
My fingers have to grasp his hips to keep him from bucking into my mouth. He cries out one last time though his pants as he releases into my moth, and I swallow all I can and lick up the rest.  
  
He flushed, his head tilted to the side, panting still. He looks absolutely arousing like that. It's my turn. I press my fingers to his lips and he looks puzzled, "Suck." And he does so. The sensations of that pink tongue rolling over my fingers causing me to groan, but enough of that. Once it was coated thoroughly I remove them, only to push one into other places.  
  
He winces before speaking, "What are you doing..?"  
  
Blink.  
  
"Jounouchi. you're not a virgin are you..?" A pained look slowly crawls across across his face.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"You either are or you aren't." I can't help the growl that passes my lips. I don't like being messed with like this.  
  
"It's complicated." I had to stare at him for a few moments before he looks away, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. His hand reaches up to dab them away lightly, pretending as if they had never been there.  
  
"Alright." I don't press any further, on the conversation anyway. My fingers on the other hand have worked up to being three inside of him stretching the boy's entrance. After a while I've got the boy panting and rocking back against my fingers. I curl my fingers a tad, and he cries out suddenly. I'll remember that spot. Slowly I straddle him pushing in half way, pausing to let him adjust a little before fully seating myself inside my angel. He's amazingly tight, and hot. "You're perfect puppy/"  
  
"Oh, Seto, I think you might have accidentally complemented me." Oh so he's teasing me. I grin at that, as I pull back bucking into him causing him to gasp and then pout a little at me. He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off with another buck into his body. After a moment I develop a pattern in an out, or a rhythm in an out of him. Pushing into the wonder known as Jounouchi. He moans loudly, and I'm suddenly glad that I let Mokuba stay the night elsewhere. My own moans are muffled, by what you ask? The skin on his neck as I suck and nip until I find myself a proud little purple-ish red spot.  
  
He's the first to end the ride, so-to-speak. His seed splashing against our stomachs and my slightly more then occupied hand. His muscles tightened around my shaft and I could only get a few more thrusts in before I myself gave into the body shivering and ecstasy of release.  
  
We lay there panting, my body resting atop of his. He won't look me in the eyes again. Gently I pull out of my fair-haired lover resting beside him. Cupping his chin I make him look to me with those golden orbs I've grown to love. He seems. scared and somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"What's wrong puppy?" He opens his mouth to reply but closes it again. I press the lightest kiss I have yet to his lips I have given him yet. "You can tell me."  
  
He looks hesitant but then speaks hardly above a whisper, " I think we've mad a mistake.."  
  
I feel all my muscles tighten, "What do you mean pup?"  
  
"I. I mean, now things will be different, awkward." I feel that body below my own trembling slightly.  
  
"I see." I respond slowly, I think I understand his reasoning.  
  
"I don't think I. I could fight you after this. Not. not after giving this to you..." I can almost see the tears welling in the corners of his eyes again.  
  
"Katsuya." I can't help but sigh.  
  
I don't think he heard me, he's continued. "I can't go back to everything as it was before." Those tears dipped over his lashes and now they're trailing down his pale cheek, I lift one of my arms that's wrapped around him to wipe the tears away.  
  
"I didn't intend for this to be a meaningless thing, nor did I intend for you to think so." I whisper into his ear, letting my lips lightly press to Jounouchi. Katsuyas cheek. His arms slip around my neck as he turns to me teary eyed and shivering. I reach around blindly for a moment before pulling a blanket up on the both of us. Spooning the other boy against my chest.  
  
"N-not more fighting..?" Questioned.  
  
"No more fighting."  
  
Agreed.  
  
*****^^***** Domino High *****^^*****  
  
They're all watching us; I can feel their eyes on us just waiting for it to begin; the fight. Even Yugi and the others are waiting. I hope they're not holding their breath. then again.  
  
My attention turns back to Jounouchi. Jou. Katsuya.  
  
My blond angel who is currently curled up under a tree: a cherry blossom tree to be in-fact, towards the front of the school. I can feel my body tense under my clothes with every step towards him, I can feel them tensing as well, reading for the daily scuffle.  
  
He looks up with those wide pools of dark honey, he's worried, and now I notice he's nursing his arm. Once I'm too him he stairs up at me and I stare down at him for what must seem like forever; not just to us but the others watching. Slowly I crouch before him, never breaking eye contact. They're waiting for me to make the first move, to hurt him, and I think some part of him is thinking the same thing too even.  
  
But I wont.  
  
"Are you alright-" I pause, "-Katsuya?" He smiles a little, I've used his name and now he knows I have no intention of breaking out late night pact. I gingerly reach down and grasp his arm, he winces, it must hurt to move. I let his arm go and he returns it to his side, I guess that means he'll be fine. They can't hear us, but I could swear I just heard a collective gasp. Kaiba not hurting or screaming at Jounouchi? What has the wold come too! I mentally chuckle. I don't think I could ever hurt him again, even if I wanted too. "When do you want to tell those little friends of yours?" I murmur as I hear the approaching steps of no doubt Yugi, Honda and Anzu, perhaps even Bakura. They're behind me, so I take my last few moments alone to run my finger over his plush lower lip. He blushes faintly, that adorable look causing me to grin, but just a little. After all, Kaiba's don't grin.  
  
Slowly I draw back and come to a stand just as Yugi and Co. approach. "Jounouchi, Kaiba, what's going on here..?" An annoying voice asks, Anzu. I put on my trademark glare turning to face the brown haired girl.  
  
"It doesn't matter to the likes of you. A simple discussion between me and the puppy, non of your concern." Puppy, little do they know that that word is not a simple endearing term shared only between Katsuya and I. She starts to rant about friendship or some crap like that, I really don't care and simply push past the idiotic girl. Just because I love Jounouchi, does not mean I have to like his friends, whom mind you, I don't.  
  
I make my way across the schoolyard fighting the urge to glance back at my lover. Soon I find myself on the rather empty side of the school leaning on the wall, I never thought walking away from some one would be that hard. I stand there for I don't know how long, and soon I find my puppy peeking around the corner at me. I smile, as he comes up to my chest nuzzling me. I wrap my arms loosely about my Katsuya. His face makes its way to my neck, and I can't help but shiver at the sensation as he nips me there lightly. "Mmm.. Seto-kun..." He groans and I can't help but hold him tighter. Mine.  
  
*****^^***** Kaiba Manor *****^^******  
  
We're resting on my couch, Mokuba's upstairs playing his game systems, I figure he's finished his come work by now. He doesn't know about Jounouchi and I, but he seems to have taking a liking to him. That's a good sign.  
  
A very good sign.  
  
Jounouchis cheek is pressed against the side of my chest he decided to nuzzle into. I've got my arm draped over his shoulder, lightly holding him to my chest. He basically vibrates warmth from that soft body of his. He looks rather sleepy, I've offered a few times to carry him up to the bedroom and let him sleep but he refused me each time; only curling up to me more. His fingers start to crawl there way across my stomach, so I tilt my head to look down at him and that little smirk of his. "Don't try and seduce me on this couch." He pouts, "At least while Mokuba's home."  
  
A smile comes to his oh-so-kissable lips, and I can't help but be pleased that he's pleased. Another yawn passes those lips I couldn't help but watch; it's only a cute little one. Normally I would just usually ignore it and go on resting with the other boy, but it wasn't the first one this night, even in this hour. I shift lifting my golden haired lover into my arms as he lets out a surprised little muffled gasp. He snuggles... Is that the right word? Who the hell cares, he snuggles against my chest as I start to carry him into a large hall and up the stairs. This seems strange. but at the same time so. so right. I know it sounds cliché. I guess cliché isn't so bad after all.  
  
As long as I get a happy ending.  
  
~*~*~  
  
[Award of being the first to review the previous chapter]: Malik's Devil.  
  
[Award for longest Review]: Aftertaste of a Razorblade  
  
[Award for the funniest Review]: None, I was too eager to post this to wait.  
  
[The award that will be given to the winners of the Riddle]: Jounouchi dressed as Bakery Shop Chi from Chobits. 


	3. Asobi Ka Koi Ka Wakatteta No Ni

[Warnings for this chapter]: Yaoi Lime, Language 

[Extra Notes]: Hey! I'm so happy to get your reviews! This story hasn't been getting very many and it's a little depressing but I'm very happy to get the ones I do! I hope you like this chapter, this one is dedicated to all those wonderful reviews who keep the authors going.

[Recommended Reading Music]: Basket Case- - Green Day 

[Chapter Reading Riddle]: {Level: Hard} What eats to survive, but never drinks? (E-mail me the answer and I'll send you a prize (Most likely a picture or our favorite two boys).)

****

Chapter Three

-Asobi Ka Koi Ka Wakatteta No Ni-

(Although I Knew If It Was Play Or Love)

****

~*~*~

My fingers slowly loosen their grip on the angel that I just playfully tossed onto my bed. Those sheets are there again, new ones of course. I'm getting used to them, and Jou likes the feel of them and it's not like I don't have the money; or wouldn't spend it on my puppy anyway. 

He sinks into the soft sheets his hair was ruffled wildly, his clothes hanging lazily on him almost looking disheveled, his body's melted into the sheets, almost looking sprawled. But all that comes to my mind is that he looks perfect, like an angel fallen to earth. (Who just happened to land in my bed.) But he was just that, _my_ fallen angel.

"Something wrong Seto…?" He asks almost timidly as he curls up on his side, he looks adorable, I smile. I watched as his fingers trailed up and down over the soft sheets, and after a moment it clicks and I climb in beside him. "I… I know you have a meeting to go to but…" He paused, worried, so I kiss his cheek to urge him on, " will you hold me for awhile?"

He looks nervous, it's utterly strange. Before he would have never cared what I thought one way or the other. Now Jounouchis heart warming, or heart break was teetering on one word from me. " Sure, I don't mind holding you Katsuya…" I trail off as he crawls into my arms as I hold him tight to my chest. His eyes drifting to a close, he always finds it so easy to sleep with me around, I'm glad. "…Forever…"

*****^^*****

*****^^*****

Kaiba Limousine

Sitting in that goddamned meeting was hell, it usually was just boring, but now it was worse. I could not, would not wait to get back to my honey-eyed lover waiting in my bed. I can see him now, in my mind, before I had crawled in bed with him, just the way he stared at me. The simple look of love in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine. 

I pull out my cell phone, quickly pushing my fingers over a few buttons in an almost liquid easy movement. _Ring… ring… ring… damn it Moku-_"Hello, Mokuba speaking." He sounded rather cheery, a warm smile came to my face before I could stop it.

"Mokuba, its me." I can hear the 'big brother-squeal' as Jounouchi aptly named it. "I was calling to see if you where alright, Ah yes I know your not a little kid anymore Mokuba." I chuckled at my brother's small protests. 

"Big brother…" I can see him smiling 'innocently' on the other end of the phone to match that tone. He wants something… "Can I go to Kiko's tonight? Pleaaaaseeee? Her mom said that we could go to the park in the morning!"

"Moku-"

"I promise I'll be good big brother!" The boy whimpers slightly, I can just _feel_ him pouting. 

"Fine…" I grumble into the phone, and he squeals happily causing me to smile dispite of myself.

"I love you big brother!" He cries out happily, I open my mouth but I'm to late. _Click._ He hung up on me! I chuckle lightly, he's only a kid, what can I expect?

I can't wait to get home to my puppy, I turn my gaze out the window. Traffic.

__

Fuck.

*****^^*****

*****^^*****

Kaiba Manor

I shrug my coat off my shoulders, and in a rather liquid movement hang it on a coat rack. Heading straight down the hall I can feel a small smirk crawling onto my lips. Jounouchi better be in that bedroom, or he's going to regret it. Entering the dimly lit room I glance over to the bed where he's curled up on his side, I wonder if he's asleep. "Katsuya…?"

"Seto…?" He blinks a few times, his voice sounding almost drugged. Kind of like a moan, cant help but say I was just a _little_ aroused. Soon enough I've made my way across the room and I sit myself on the edge of the bed beside my dimly alert lover. He smiles up at me as I run a few fingers over his cheek. " Meeting go well…?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about a certain blond koinu." I whisper hand shifting to slide up and down his arm, watching the blush crawl over his cheeks. 

"Glad I could be a help," he grins playfully nipping towards my fingers as they slip back, and I can't help but chuckle.

"Bad puppy…" I murmur, and he put on a mock pout. I can't help but kiss the puffed out bottom lip. His fingers grasp my shirt tugging me into a much deeper kiss then the gentle one I had intended, not that I mind. Five firm fingers that had been trailing over his body stop to grasp a lower softer spot, he gasps, and that's all I need to gain entrance into his mouth.

I have to pull back eventually and the kiss leaves the both of us panting, and he's grinning like an idiot. "What…?" I ask blinking a few times at the grin, I don't like not knowing what's going on inside my koinu's head. 

He shakes his head, "Fine, I suppose I'll have to make you tell me." His eyes widen a tad as I grasp both his wrists pulling my own body over his, pinning his arms over his head. "We have ways of making you talk," I smirk as my free hand, the one not holding his wrists, slips down to start tickling his sides. He makes a squeal like noise before bursting into a fit of laughter. After awhile of that I pause, "Give in?"

"Seto…" His chest heaves, his face red from panting. I put on a mock frown and move to tickle him again "W-wait! I'll tell!" He cries and I smirk resting my hand lightly on his chest to signal I'm waiting. "I was just wondering…" He pauses, he doesn't want to tell me, I can tell by the worried look on his face. "Wondering if this is what being in love feels like…" 

I'm shocked, utterly shocked. He looks embarassed for saying something like that, I'm sure he feels foolish, but I can't stop the smile that plays my lips. "Maybe it is…" I whisper into his ear after kissing his cheek, " But it's lunchtime for the koinu." I smirk letting go of his arms and climbing off and heading towards the door.

"Seto…"

"Yes pup?" 

"Thanks…" He smiles, so do I. Then I decided to hurry up and get the food so I can return. 

---

I'm back in the room not to long after reading, having made a few sandwiches and cut them into fours on a plate. He's situated between my legs.

That sounds horrible, I mentally shake my head. 

His back is to my chest, one could become very comfortable in the heat between us. The plate is rested on his stomach and legs, almost like a tiny bridge. We've eaten some of it, but suddenly he sets the plate aside, turning on his knees to look at me, I watch as he rests back on his heels. "Seto…"

"Yes?" 

"I… I love you..." He murmurs as he leans forward wrapping his arms about me. I let my own arms pull him tight to my chest as he curls into me. 

"I love you too…" I'm elated, but I don't exactly show it. But I know, he knows. We sat like that in blissful silence before a little noise alerts me, something like a whisper, and I look down and chuckle. He fell asleep on me.

~*~*~

[Award to the winners of the Last Reading Riddle]: E-mail me, I have it all ready to go. But I don't want to have to go through and find all of your e-mails. 

[Award for the funniest Review]: None. 

[The award that will be given to the winners of the Riddle]: Jounouchi clinging to his lover Seto, while he enjoys a cup of coffee. 

[Answer to the last riddle]: When is a door not a door? When it's ajar. 

[A/N]: Sorry for such a short chapter everyone. But you know how things go. The story should become more exciting as time goes on. Starting with the next chapter, which I should update soon. I'd like to say that I thank and adore all my reviews/reviewers.

I'm starting a new fiction called Foxy Katsuya, which you should read. Although it might just be smut I don't know, I haven't written it yet. 

Review Please! Till next time! Ja!


	4. Hirake So Na Kono Mune No Tobira O Tatai...

[Warnings for this chapter]: Mentions of NCS, 

[Extra Notes]: I have to have the best reviews on the planet! I got so many encouraging reviews it made me dance around for a moment, before I got back to writing so I can update sooner for you guys. I hope you like it! (I'm kinda going with the clech'e story right now, but don't worry it will get better.) 

[Recommended Reading Music]: Sneaker Pimps - Splinter - 05 - Destroying Angel (Thanks to Rod-Sama for the music! Go read Sephiroths Bakery!)

[Chapter Reading Riddle]: {Level: Medium} A man lays dead in the middle of the desert, an un-open package lays at his side. The package explains his death, what is it? (E-mail me the answer and I'll send you a prize (Most likely a picture or our favorite two boys).)

Chapter Four

-Hirake So Na Kono Mune No Tobira O Tataite Hoshii –

(I Wish You Would Knock On The Door To My Heart Like It's Open For You)

****

~*~*~

__

I know it doesn't pay to be this hurt,

Falling off the morning getting worse…

Seto sat in his desk at school, on the outside he was as calm and calculated as ever, but on the inside, he was worried; so worried he felt sick. _Where is he? He's been gone for two weeks! Oh god…_ Jounouchi had gone missing after he had left Setos house. Seto had looked all over for the boy but he saw no sight of his golden god. 

"Jounouchi, Katsuya?" The teacher questioned, with no response. Sapphire hues looked over at Jounouchis short violet-eyed friend, who seemed jus as worried on the outside as he was on the inside. So they didn't know where he was either. _Shit._

Class was hell for our CEO, insides twirling about as if in a blender. The whole day was like that, until he reached his fourth period class. He couldn't take it any longer as he had skipped that class and left out the backdoor without a word to anyone. That's when he found him. _Jounouchi…_

--Setos Point Of View—

__

~ You can't fly away with broken wings. ~

Blood… god there's so much blood, what happened to you Jounouchi…? I walked over to his limp body, standing over him I could see just how much damage had been done to him. There where rope burns scratching the skin around his wrists and neck. Blood dribbling from just above his wrist, his whole body looked as if it had been bleeding. I knew that wasn't logical but how his blood had created such a large stain on the grass below him, it almost made me believe otherwise. His cheeks and eyes where puffy, from crying, I hope. His clothes are tattered and torn in places, his jacket missing from his body. _They didn't…_

I stopped gawking after a moment of idiocy and lift up the boy into my arms, I could go to the nurse but she wouldn't help much. So I decided it would be best to call the hospital. My fingers slip into my trench pulling out the cell phone as I hold down the 9 key, and after a moment I can hear the operator for the medical services. "I'm at Domino High School!" I yell hoping she can hear me seeing as the phone can't reach my ear with Jounouchi in my arms. "Katsuya Jounouchi has been badly injured and an ambulance is needed, A.S.A.P!" 

- --- -

No angel should ever be hurt. No angel should _ever_ be hurt. I sit beside Jounouchis bed in one of those uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs. The room they put him in is sparcely decorated, white walls white machines, white sheets, white everything. Enough white to drive a sane man insane.

Its hard to look at him, so vulnerable in that bed. Tubes twisting around him and into his arms, an oxygen mask over his mouth his breath coming as a mist against the plastic shell. The machines are beeping softly, the constant noise the only thing telling me that he's still on earth with me. I hope god doesn't want his angel back…

I don't think I'm ready to give him up.

Bandages cover his body, it seems like they seem to cover his arms and his torso, and there's a small patch on his cheek. His medical chart rests at the end of the bed, I haven't read it yet. I don't know if I can. 

He's been asleep for a day or two, I've stayed here with him. I'm Seto Kaiba, and I can do what I want. 

Twitch.

I think his fingers just moved! I hold my breath placing my hand lightly over his, and this time I feel them move. Slowly he opens one eye, then the other to look to me with those sad honey colored orbs. He looks off to the side, rather ashamed of himself, but I understand. 

He tries to smile for me but it comes out mildly distorted with pain so he simply stops. My angels sad, I know he's trying to hide it, but I can see it in his eyes. 

"Yugi and the others are going to stop by in a half hour or so." I inform him and he gives me a weak nod. "Will you tell me what happened." He stares for a moment, " I didn't read the medical chart. " He lets out a soft little sigh as his eyes turn to look out the window in the hospital room. I guess that's a no. I guess I have to read the medical report later. 

Yugi and his friends come, telling Jounouchi what he's missed, and how they where so worried about him. How they all love him, but I know they don't love him like I love him. So I can accept that. Jounouchi didn't really say anything and flinched every time some one got to close or went to touch him, I went to stop them from doing that but Jounouchi shot me a look that said it was fine. 

After that bit of clatter we where alone again. As I said before; while I may love Jounouchi that does not mean I have to like his friends. I suppose all the chatter has worn him out, seeing as he has once more drifted into the world of sleep. He doesn't have nightmares, so far, I think he's too pumped up with drugs. I shift in my chair watching him for a moment making sure he's fully asleep, before I step over to the end of his bed lifting the medical chart. Flipping a few pages past the treatment he's currently getting to the information about him, and his injuries.

Name: Katsuya Jounouchi

Age: 16

Blood type: O-

D.O.B.: July 3, 1986

Arrival at hospital 13:6

Injuries: Cracked ulina and radius, a cromion seems to be pulled from connecting bone, skin lacerations littering down the body, along with several contusions upon the neck, back and thighs. Signs of rape and prolonged beating…

My eyes lost focus. _Rape? Jounouchi? Why didn't you tell me?_ I could feel my heart cracking inside my chest, as I stared up at the sleeping boy. 

I couldn't sleep that night, I just sat there watching over him. I couldn't understand why he couldn't tell me something so important as that. _Could it be possible he doesn't remember? No, I doubt that seeing as he would have told me he didn't. _ Why is he lying like this?

I glance over at the clock which flashes eight a.m. over and over again in blaring red lights. Jounouchi stirs a little but doesn't wake. One of my arms rests against the bed as I press my for head onto his, "Why… Jounouchi…?" He shifts again, and his eyes are focused on me as I look up at him. His head tilts questioningly, I know I must look like shit. "Why didn't you tell me what happened, Katsuya?" I blyrt out before I mean to. He looks a little surprised at my sudden outbursts. "Why?!" My fingers grasp his shoulders as I shake him, "Why?! Why?! Why?!" It was like a mantra of screams. I just couldn't understand. 

My hands jerked back from his shoulders as if I'd been burned. He was crying. I never meant to make him cry. He looks so frightened, his knees pulled to his chest, tears streaming from his eyes as he stares at me. I swore to protect him, and now Ive hurt him. "I'm sorry I just…" I didn't know what to say, and he was just watching me. I feel those liquid tears slide down my own cheeks. 

"Please…" He chokes out, " Please don't hurt me… don't leave me… I know I'm tainted, Seto… but please?" I had to stare at him for a moment, he was scared I'd leave him? I don't think I'd be able to ever do that, but the fear in his heart is still there. I shift over to hold him in my arms rocking him slightly. 

"Gods Katsuya, I wouldn't leave you because of something like _that_. I love you Katsuya, and I know you couldn't help what ever they did to you. Your one of the few things That keep me going, one of the things I cherish in this world." My angel is okay, I smile at him, and he nods, understanding. And as I hold him I silently vow to kill whoever touched him. 

- - ---

Its been almost a month, he's been recovering quickly, from the physical scars any ways. He talks a little more, but still not as much as he used to. I don't think he liked it in the hospital, not that I can blame him. I really didn't like it much either. 

I don't think he likes all those people touching him. 

I haven't asked him about what happened sense I had that little freak out a month ago. It hands in the air like a bad stench, suffocating us both. I really wish he would tell me what happened to him, but maybe he will with time. 

I'm carrying him to the limousine now; he's a lot lighter then before. He's getting better now that we have him eating again, apparently the bastards hadn't fed him much. I'm going to take care of him for no matter how long it takes, I promised to protect him and I will. He curls up in my lap, he's still tired, I can understand. 

~*~ Dream ~*~

__

"Please don't touch me…" 

"Don't you like it, deep inside you like that."

Sob.

"Please don't touch me…"

"You look beautiful when you cry." Hands of the faceless man grasped Jounouchis hips pounding him into again and again. 

"Please don't touch me…"

-*- Back to Seto -*-

Jounouchi was sobbing and curling up tighter, whimpering things. I _knew_ without the medication, he would have nightmares. He looks so small right there, so innocent, I'm afraid.

"Seto… Seto…"

I'm _afraid _that if I hold him to tight he might _break_. 

~*~*~

[Award to the winners of the Last Reading Riddle]: E-mail me, I have it all ready to go. But I don't want to have to go through and find all of your e-mails. (Seto-Kun already picked up his prize, so um… please play again?) 

[Award for the funniest/longest Review]: Katsumi-Chan 

[The award that will be given to the winners of the Riddle]: Seto and Jounouchi snuggling up on a cold day. 

[Answer to the last riddle]: What eats to survive but never drinks? Fire.

****

[Question]: Who should the "Faceless Man" be? 

Otogi… Bandit Keith…Yami…Hirutani…

You decide! 

Add it into your reviews! Let me know! 


	5. Hirutani no Yarou

After a few votes, here are the results:

Hirutani Bandit Keith Otogi Yami 

Hirutani wins! He is our "faceless man" and THE BASTARD OF THE YEAR! (Nothing to be proud of there folks.) 

Many voted for him because they liked the others too much. Quiet a few voted for him or Keith because you didn't want Yami or Otogi to win. A lot of you don't even know who he is; so I dug through my manga's to bring this too you! 

The Hirutani story: BASTARD-NESS!

__

The Wild Gang.

Honda was looking around frantically which alarmed both Anzu and Yugi. What was it that had him so worried? They knew as soon as they saw him leaning over Jounouchis empty desk. "We got to solve this mystery! I mean you might not believe me, but in all of high school, I don't **ever** remember Jounouchi skipping class!" Honda annoyed fingers gripping the edge of the empty desk. 

"This _is_ the first time Jounouchi's missed school…" Yugi spoke up softly, violet eyes filling with worry for the lost blond. "Do you know what's going on with him, Honda?" 

As the brunette shook his head Anzu muttered. "I hate to admit it but it's kind of lonely without him around…"

"Why don't we go by his place after school?" Honda questioned, while the other two nodded, seeing as Yugi was free and Anzu didn't have work that day.

As the bell chimed allowing the students freedom three of the classmates trudged along on their way to the mysterious Jounouchi home. 

"So you've known Jounouchi sense middle school, Honda?"

"Yeah." A pause, " But I've hardly ever been to his place… This is it! His apartment building! I've only ever been here once. If I remember it's the third floor on the end…" The fin headed boy trailed off staring up at the looming building before them. Would Jounouchi be there? After trudging up three of the four flights of stairs they shuffled down the hall to find apartment number 301 with the nametag of Jounouchi slipping from its holder. 

Hondas fist pounded into the wood door, " Hello!" There was no answer so he reached down gripping the doorknob. "Anyone home…? It's unlocked… Let's take a peek." Yugi didn't seem so sure but Honda pulled the door open and was caught by the sudden surprise of a bottle crashing against the opening door. 

"Hey you brat! Where ya been the last two days!" The words where slightly slurred and the stench of liquor reached the three of them, along with the faint sound of hiccups. 

"S'kuse us!" The three cried dashing down the stairs.

"That was scary…" Yugi murmured as they caught their breath.

"Was that…?"

"Yeah, that's his dad… He's been like that forever… that's why… Jounouchi never has his friends over…" Watching the look on Hondas face as he spoke saddened the other two, he looked so… sad. "But he wasn't at home. His dad says he's been gone two days… I wonder where he's gone…" He swallowed hard before continuing. "Anyway, lets look for him!"

And they looked, and looked and looked. "No good he's nowhere. We've tried all his usual hand outs."

"Jounouchi…" Yugi murmured his hopes slowly loosing for his best friend. 

"HEY MAN!" The sudden yell caught the trio's attention and they looked to find a gang of people threatening a boy carrying a book bag. 

"That's Rintama's school uniform! That place is really bad… Better leave 'em alone…"

"Honda! It's him!" The yell caught his attention as green eyes dashed to where Yugi was pointing. "It's Jounouchi!" And sure enough in the gang of people was the blond boy.

"Why is he with those punks from Rintama?!" Honda cried.

"Come one Jounouchi! Let's go to our place. Its called J'Z you'll like it." 

"Jounouchi!" Yugi cried out, running towards the blond retreating form. "Jounouchi!" He called again but still the blond didn't answer. 

One of the tallest thugs turned to look Jounouchis, and now Yugi's, way. "Heh… Jounouchi, you're too nice… don't tell me at Domino High you let kids like that follow you around. You should've come to Rintama with us from the start. The thugs face was lightly marred from fights, he was a rather bulky looking figure with blond hair pulled back into a short ponytail while the bottom half of his hair was shaved off. A cigarette hung from his lips. Honda gasped.

__

That's him! I've seen him with Jounouchi before! That's Hirutani!_ But why's he back with him now?!?_

"Come back with us Jounouchi!" the small figure called reaching for his friend's arm.

"Hirutani, that kids getting on my nerves…" A figure perhaps two or three inches shorter then Jounouchi spoke up. He wore thick glasses and had short hair coming out from below a ski-cap. "Jounouchi said he didn't know him." All the while Jounouchi stood there silently staring ahead of himself. "Shut the hell up, whiny!" The boy in glasses yelled as his fist caught the side of Yugi's face. 

__

Yugi! Honda gasped again. 

"Jo…" Yugi trailed off hitting the floor. 

__

…! The blond twitched slightly but did nothing as Honda and Anzu ran to comfort Yugi. 

"Jounouchi…" Yugi whimpered softly hand reaching out as if trying to stop his friend from leaving. But he didn't.

"Jounouchi! You're the _worst_! I can't believe you! What's _with_ you, Jounouchi?" Anzu screamed at the retreating form of the blond who was ushered along by gang members. 

Anzu and Honda moved Yugi over to sit on the bench, while the green-eyed boy went to explain the situation. "You see, Jounouchi… was in a gang in middle school. There was a time when he **_lived_** to fight with other gangs from other schools… some times even **_high school_** gangs. He had a long record… They almost sent him to Jail… that's when he was with Hirutani" Yugi watched as Honda stared to the ground sadness creeping into his voice. "I mean, now we hang out all the time, but… I really used to look up to him." Honda gripped his fists. "He used to look out for the younger guys… and he never beat up on weaker dudes… but… I can't understand it… what's his head…? Maybe he's not coming back… DAMN IT!" Hondas head fell into his arms. 

__

Jounouchi… That's right it was because of the puzzle that I made friends with Jounouchi… The puzzle glowed faintly." I believe in him… Jounouchi hasn't changed! He **_couldn't _**have!" 

Honda lifted his head and smiled a bit. "Th... That's right! He may not be a genius but he wouldn't treat his old friends that way!"

"Yup!"

"Lets go get him back!"

"I'm sure there's a reason for this…" Honda trailed off as they headed off for J'Z. 

Once they reached the slum like building which had tagging all over it Honda spotted one of them exiting the building mumbling about cigarettes. Honda snatched him his fist meeting the guy's face a few times before he started yelling. "ALL RIGHT! Whys Jounouchi hanging with you guys from Rintama? SPILL IT!" The guy smirked shrugging. "SPEAK OR YOUR **_DEAD_**!" 

"I get it… I'll talk…"

--- -

Glad you joined us Jounouchi!" Hirutani smirked as he rested on a barstool. " Let's have fun just like old times. Heh Heh."

"We'll make them recognize us all over Tokyo." The boy in glasses smirked, a cigarette hanging from his mouth "Eh…?" He blinked looking a little puzzled as he saw honey colored eyes narrowing at him from behind a forest of golden bangs. "What is it? Huh huh. There something stuck to my face, Jounouchi?" 

__

"Hirutani's been bringing his old friends to expand the gangs turf… Even that jerk Jounouchi… But he refused at first…"

Jounouchis eyes hardened as he continued to stare dangerously at the capped boy. "Whatcha thinkin' about, Jounouchi? You rather be playin with star head?"

Twitch.

__

"But Hirutani's too smart to stand for that… So he gave Jounouchi a warning. Huh huh… that punk went white as a sheet! Hirutani said that if Jounouchi didn't join our gang he'd beat up all the kids in his Domino High class one by one. When he heard that..." BANG! "Uh… what…?"

Jounouchi stood his hand slamming into the table before the couch he was sitting on. " No way. No way I'm letting that pass." His glare once more turned onto the boy with glasses, his fist flying forward cracking him across the face, blood spilling from his mouth as glasses went flying. "**_No way I'm letting you get away with hitting my friend!" _**

Hirutani smirked as his gang mate crashed across the room and into a wall. "Heh Heh… Jounouchi, I'm glad you're finally getting the old look back in your eyes… Too bad for you that it's aimed at us. **_Hold him down! Jounouchi needs an attitude lesson!" _ **

The gang went to round around the blond boy while the trio looking for him started on the way to find him. 

"Hold him down! We'll teach him never to pull that crap again!" 

__

Damn five of them… that's not good…

A fist headed for Jounouchis face but he leaned back raising his knee to crash it into the boy's chin. And then turned to deck another, unaware a third larger boy had moved behind him. Two hands intertwined and then came down on the back of the blonde's head. "Now! All at once!" one of them cried, Jounouchi couldn't see which as all of them tackled over his unsteady body. 

"Okay take him away!"

"Let me go, you jerks!"

"Time for a change of scene. **_To the torture chamber!"_** Hirutani smirked.

Rain started to fall from the sky upon the tree people searching desperately for they're lost friend. When they reach J'Z, Honda called something to the two of them about going in as he ran down the stairs kicking in the door. "Give Jounouchi ba--!! Gone?! Where the hell did they go…?! Huh?!" He blinked finding the capped boy lying on the floor, he shook him trying to wake him but it was no use, he was out like a light. 

The tree of them split up after finding Jounouchi was no where in sight. 

-- --

Jounouchi groaned slightly, his cheek puffed up into what would soon become a bruise. His wrists where bound over his head as he hung from a pole in an abandoned where house. Pools of water forming around him from the large holes in the roof, he spat out a bit of blood. 

"Heh Heh… I like this view, Jounouchi." Hirutani muttered smirking.

"Hmph… the view from here isn't so bad either! "Look! It's a **_red-assed boss monkey _**and his pack!" Hirutani twitched at the words as two members came forward, one kneeing him while the other cracked him across the face. 

"Jounouchi… you've been like that ever since middle school! Always acting like you where my equal! Still, nothing could stop us when we were together… even some **_high school _**gangs were afraid of us. We had plenty of people working for us... but the one thing I never managed to do… was teach you this… **_I am the boss. _**You'll **_always_** be second in command."

Jounouchi forced out a weak laugh. "Of course. That's what a **_boss monkey _**would think!" Jounouchi smirked a little although he was panting from the pain of breathing from the injuries. "You done? Well lemme tell you I've got a **_good_** memory. I know you Jerks' faces… I'll remember how many times that each of you hit me. You know I hold a grudge. I'm going to pay you back **_double!_**"

"Don't worry… this isn't even the main course. " Hirutani smirked gleamed with malice. "The next item on the menu will **_blow your mind!_**" And from the pockets of the gang members came large black tubes with small metal ends.

"These are 200,000 volt stun guns. When I flip the stitch, the electricity comes on. And when That happens its gonna blow your memories right out of your head…and maybe your life too… so lets go…"

"**_You god damn jerk!_**" Jounouchi cried pulling himself to kick a spiky hared male who had been speaking away from himself. "Bastard!" A stun gun pressed to Jounouchis neck as honey eyes widened considerably. "**_AAAARRRGGHH!!"_** Jounouchi screamed his body twisting in pain. 

__

"Please millennium puzzle…Tell me where Jounouchi is!" Flashes flew before the closed eyes of Yugi, an abandoned building, ropes hanging from the rafters. Volt guns. . And a twitching weak Jounouchi.

"Hey, Hirutani… he can't even talk anymore! He's just twitching now! Should we stop now…?" 

"**_Do it!_**"

"If we keep going he'll die…"

"**_DO IT!!_**"

"Stop!" Their attention was caught by a small figure standing in an opening to the doorway, Yami Yugi. _How dare you do this to Jounouchi…! I won't let you get away with this… any of you! _Eyes narrowed as he stepped inside directly on a puddle in the near middle of the room. 

(My fingers hurt *Types anyway, urged on by Seto Plushy. *) 

"Oh, Heh Heh. I've seen this kid before. This little brat hangs around Jounouchi… If that's all the help he has, then he's done for…" They laughed.

"Hey kid! This is out hand out…" The boy who had slammed Jounouchi on the back of the head swung smashing his fits to the side of Yugi's face sending him flying back knocking over a tire as he fell. " Not your play-ground!" 

Yami Yugi grunted moving a piece of mettle out of the way, as he removed the millennium puzzle hanging it form the chain as he stood. "Well now it's my turn to start something! He smirked turning back to look to them, water dripping down his face. "**_A Game!_** I challenge four to a game!"

__

A game…?

Yami stepped up to stand on a tire still smirking. "Heh Heh… Haven't you figured it out? There's a time bomb hidden at your feet… and a switch attached to that bomb. "It's already ticking off the seconds. "

Eyes looked down and around themselves. " A bomb?! What're you talking about wimp?!" 

"Not the question is: "Can you find the switch?" If you do, you win. My life is yours to take! But if you can't find it, there's a penalty game.. **_The bomb will explode. Taking you with it!_ **Now wring your brains for the answer."

"Hirutani the kids bluffing..." A black hared kid muttered, "Let's stun him and watch him jerk around. " 

His finger slipped up to the button, "WAIT!" He smirked a little. " Heh Heh… I get what he was saying. He's not just bluffing. Look! We're all soaked with rain… that brat stood there just to lure us into the piddle so we'd get water on us. He let us hit him with that in mind. If even one of us turns on a stun gun right now, the 200,000 volts will go from his hands to the puddle… and the four of us will be blown away by that kid's "Bomb." Yami gasped softly. "Heh Heh Heh! We've found the switch, kid! We're safe if we done use the stun guns. So we'll use out fists instead!" They smirked, and a few laughed. "We win this fame! And now for your "Penalty game," like you promise, you die!"

"Heh… But you **_didn't_** find the switch. I'm the winner." The puzzled boys where alerted by a few groaning noises and they looked to see the boy Jounouchi had kicked in the face with his arm propped up, a stun gun fizzling inches over the water, the millenium puzzle dripping water onto his face. 

"Switch on!" Tami smirked as the groaning boy shifted the stun gun crashing into the puddle by the tire Yami Yugi was standing on. While the boys writhed from the electrocution Yami tan over uniting Jounouchi leaving Yugi his body again. Just then two more figured entered the place, Honda and Anzu. 

"Jounouchi..!" Yugi cried out as slowly lashes parted as he stared up to the wide eyes of his friend. "Jounouchi! It's me! Let's go back!"

"Yu..." Jounouchi started before crying out, "Yugiiiii!!"

`-`-`-`

So now you know the history between out adorable Jounouchi-Chan and the ugly-ness known as Hirutani. If I get my scanner working I'll scan a picture of him so you all have a pretty good idea of what Mr. Ugly looks like. 

Next chapter will be up as soon as I can manage, sorry for the wait! 

P.S. I took this strait from the manga that I own. I cut out a little dialogue but other then that I kept the story the same, no add-ins (Or Seto-Kun would have came to the rescue!) I wouldn't have cut out the dialogue except for the fact my fingers are aching and that some it wasn't necessary. 

  



	6. Garasu No Kokoro Ni Furueteiru

[Warnings for this chapter]: Abuse, Cross-Dressing, 

[Extra Notes]: Glad that I got the chapter up finally? I hope so! And I also hope that chapter about Hirutani helped you just a little. I was informed by Jou-Pup that Hirutani comes back later in the manga and attacks Yugi and Co. with Yo-yo's. Freak, I swear. 

[Recommended Reading Music]: Loser – Beck

[Chapter Reading Riddle]: {Level: Hard} What has Rivers but no water, Forests but no trees, cities but no buildings?(E-mail me the answer and I'll send you a prize (Most likely a picture or our favorite two boys).)

Chapter Five

- Garasu No Kokoro Ni Furueteiru –

(Trembling Inside Of A Glass Heart)

****

~*~*~

Three months

It has been three months sense Jounouchi had been taken away from Seto. And Seto wouldn't let him leave the house, not that Jounouchi asked to go anywhere. He hardly ever even talked to the other boy. 

Jounouchi was currently laying on his stomach, coloring book and crayons strewn out before him; idly coloring while Mokuba lay at his side coloring as well. Seto sat on the couch watching the two intently, his ankle on his knee. "Jounouchi…?" A small voice caught both Seto and Jounouchis attention as they looked to the shaggy black hared boy. "Would you color me a picture?" He asked softly, and giggled happily when the blond boy nodded. 

Jounouchi flipped a few pages through the book before he started to color a picture of a castle that rested on a cloud, a little yawn passing pale lips. They sat in silence until a weak, "Finished." Caught the dark hared boy's attention. Violet-blue eyes looked over to the page as he scooted up a bit to look it over. 

"Jounouchi… Who's that…?" He pointed to a small figure that Jounouchi had added onto the page, they're wasn't a lot of detail to it, it was just black, yellow and pink. 

A grin came across the blonde's face as he whispered, "Princess Mokuba…" Seto couldn't help but laugh, as Mokuba gasped at the mention of his VR world self, tackling the blond who struggled with him for a bit. After a few moments off tossing Mokuba was writhing and wracked with giggles as Seto helped Katsuya hold him down and tickle the boy. 

After the moment of play Seto smiled watching his blond as he panted and laughed softly. Mokuba stuck his tongue out at them as Seto and Mokuba slowly stood. Katsuya got up to chase the boy as he went to run off but was stopped by a pair of arms that wrapped around his waist.

"Seto…?" Jounouchi questioned his head tilting to the side a little so he could see his loves face resting on his shoulder. "Something bothering you?"

" I just want you to myself tonight, Katsuya." He murmured as he reached down grasping the blonde boy's legs lifting him off the floor, as he pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. "I want to talk to you about, _that night_." He could feel the other boy stiffen in his arms, but the boy made no move to free him self. They saw Mokuba peeking around the corner, before the boy sighed running over towards the game room. Even though Jounouchi had been staying with him, no one but Mokuba really knew about the two of them. He took it well. Better then Seto in fact.

~~ Flashback ~~

__

"I already knew about you two."

"You what?!"

"I saw you two kissing on the couch…"

" You where SPYING on us?!"

"I love you big brother!"

Sigh.

~~ End Flashback ~~

Jounouchi snuggled up into a blanket, comfortable with the thick, soft, and warm fabric wrapped around himself. Seto reached out pulling the other boy into his lap, cradling him. "Take all the time you need to tell me." 

"Its not hard to tell you Seto, its not hard for me to tell you anything anymore. It's only hard to _think_ about it. Its like I feel him doing it over and over again. And I can't ever stop him… I can't ever be strong enough to stop him…" 

=============

Jounouchis POV

=============

I was smiling to my self and everyone else, I'd just left Setos house and I was in a good mood. The guy who used to piss me off so bad, makes me smile more then I have in a long while, and these smiles are for real. I kicked a stray rock down the sidewalk, where did those rocks come from anyway? They always seem to be around, even if there are no other rocks in sight! Sneaky little bastards. I mentally giggle; my thoughts have been drifting a lot lately. 

I look around myself; not a lot of people out, Seto had offered me a ride, seeing as it was kind of late. I said 'no' obviously because I needed some fresh air, plus I liked walking. What would father think if I showed up home in a limousine? Maybe he'd have a heart attack…

A little movement caught my attention, and I looked up spotting a figure leaning against the wall. _Hirutani?!_ I blinked a few times, now just what was the punk showing his ugly mug around here for? I growl a little, and he smirks at me slipping into an alley. Is he trying to challenge me? I'm not going for that. I slowly step into the street away from the Alley smirking down into it before I hop back up onto the sidewalk. It never occurred to me that he could have moved up into the next alleyway. 

As I was about to be on my way a pair of large arms grasped me tugging me that way. I growled yanking free, and turning to see the old gang. Even that kid with the glasses, I smirk. He's got fake teeth now. Where's Hirutani? I blinked a few times, before I find a hand around my waist and another over my mouth, I gasped. _What's that smell…?_ And then everything went black. 

\\\\\

I awoke I don't know how much later. It's chilly. I slowly let my eyes adjust to the dim light of the room. Looks like a bomb shelter. The walls where made of thick brick and the door was a heavy metal. I sat on a bed that had a thin sheet. My eyes slipped down to my own bare legs. _Bare legs?!_ I yelped, those perverts had undressed me! Those bastards even put me in a horribly itchy dress-like-thing-y. I'm in a pair of underwear I _know _aren't mine, they aren't even male. I don't want to look. I dropped the skirt from my fingers as the lacy frill on the end brushed over my thighs. "This is humiliating..." 

I lowered my head more to peer at the half shirt that showed my stomach. I moved over to the door banging on it. "Sick bastards! Open this fucking door! I'll _kill_ you!" I screamed for I don't know maybe five or ten minutes before the door slowly cracked open.

I took a few steps back as the door became too close to my face and once again I saw Hirutani's ugly mug. He was just smirking as he shut the door, and re-locked it with a key behind him. "I told you I'd get you, Jounouchi." 

"Yeah, real fucking funny. Let me the hell out of here!" I swung, and connected sending him back a few steps before he looked back to me smirking. "Bastard…" 

"I remember how you looked when we _electrocuted_ you, Jounouchi." He smirked, this time like a snake watching it's pray. " I kind of _liked_ that look on you. So I decided to find out if it still suits you." My eyes darted to his hands, but all he had there was a set of keys. He fingered them for a moment before flipping to one which looked like an automatic door lock, you know, the kind for cars? Anyway, he pushed the button and I felt the most horrid pain course over my body from my neck, knees falling weak as I crashed to the floor. 

I could hear him laughing over the faint buzzing in my ears, as I looked up to see him smirking down at me. "You're a sick fucking bastard…" I muttered, and he just smiled; not a kind smile, but one filled with sadistic enjoyment. 

"If you do what I say I wont hurt you, Jounouchi." He spoke and I sneered. W_hat? Be his slave?! I **don't** think so._ Then the pain came again and I started to pant, my body shaking softly. "I could shock you until you couldn't move again, would you like that?" I went to glare up at him only to get a quick jolt through my system, causing my muscles to twitch. 

"S… Seto…" He laughed at me, where was Seto. Why wasn't he here? My minds feeling hazy, but I cant go to sleep, I know they'll hurt me If I'm asleep. 

"What makes you think he'll come looking for you, and even if he did, what makes you think he could find you here?" He waved his arm indicating the walls where all windowless and the room just had one steel door. "No one will find you here Jounouchi. No one."

****

~*~*~

[Award to the winners of the Last Reading Riddle]: E-mail me, I have it all ready to go. But I don't want to have to go through and find all of your e-mails.

[Award for the longest Review]: Jou-pup

[The award that will be given to the winners of the Riddle]: Jounouchi dressed as Santa with his reindeer Yugi and Yami.

[Answer to the last riddle]: A man lays dead in the middle of the desert, an un-open package lies at his side. The package explains his death, what is it? A Parachute. 

**__**

NEW~[Review Replies!]

[Ryan_Ookami]: I'm de-light-ted you like my story ^^ I'm always happy to find that people enjoy my works. Especially this one and Always because I've worked a lot harder on these two. Although I do like CBK I haven't been able to pull myself to write in it. 

Yeah I like to torment poor Jounouchi too; I guess its just interesting to see him like that. Plus, there's always the bonus of having Seto sweep into rescue and heal our puppy.

Thanks for the info on Jounouchi, I only used that date and what not because it was close to my own and I don't really surf the web very often, and I didn't think to look because I didn't wan to mess it up horribly. I hope those few changes aren't going to ruin it for you!

[Space Case]: Glad you liked the chapter. I'll keep up the writing if you keep up the reviewing. 

[Arrow Sphere]: Thanks for the vote and the review! Keep reading!

[Jou-pup]: I like your ideas about the characters that I could use, and how it would be to try to connect them. Quiet a long review! But that's just great because I enjoy long reviews! Its nice to see that some one would take the time to write that much to me. 

God of the Bishies?! That's just great ^^ always wanted to be blessed. Thank you for your encouragement! I will keep writing, as you shall see! Hehe…

[Katsumi-Chan]: Better watch out for that cookie. It seems to be a rather deadly one. I'm surprised, you're the second vote for Yami, but sadly he didn't win. Perhaps if I get the time I'll make a side fic with this story with the other characters that didn't win. What do you think of that? Heh. No promises but its still an idea. 

**__**

NEW~[Notes from the plushies]

As all of you know, or some of you know, when I review I review along with the assistance of my lovely Seto/Jounouchi/Cloud plushies (With occasional guest plushies.) So I figured I should give them some credit. They're the stars of the review show. 

  
Jou Plush: -Offers reviews cookies- Review!

Seto Plush: -Reaches for a cookie, gets hand smacked- Oww…. -Grumbles-

Jou Plush: Have questions? Ask us! We'll answer any loopholes needed, or other things, you know just ask anything!

Seto Plush: I'm not answering anything unless I get a damn cookie... –mumble-


	7. Furueteiru

[Warnings for this chapter]: Abuse, Cross-Dressing, NCS (I toned it down, but if you want the full thing e-mail me (But you have to review too!)), Language_ Italics are flashbacks_

[Extra Notes]: Yay! I finally updated. I feel rather proud of this story. DO NOT READ IF OFFENDED BY Yaoi! Okay. One other note… Some one mentioned Seto coming to save Jounouchi, but we know that doesn't happen, because he found Jounouchi in the back of the school. Makes you wonder who saves Jounouchi doesn't it? Thought so. Hehe. Read on.

[Recommended Reading Music]: Adema – Giving In [Exiled Mix]

[Chapter Reading Riddle]: {Level: Hard} What has Keys but no Lock? Space but no room? You can enter but never go in?(E-mail me the answer and I'll send you a prize (Most likely a picture or our favorite two boys).)

****

Chapter Six

-Furueteiru-

(You're Going To Shatter)
    
    What makes you think he'll come looking for you, and even if he did, what makes you think he could find you here?" He waved his arm indicating the walls where all windowless and the room just had one steel door. "No one will find you here Jounouchi. No one."
    

"Y-you're wrong!" Jounouchi cried out as he backed away from the approaching figure that was staring down at him rather malevolently. "Seto will come looking for me! I know he will!" 

"Can you be so sure, Jounouchi?" Head canted to the side, causing Jounouchi to cringe at the sound of popping bones. " You're just his _puppy_ after all. A _toy,_ what makes you all that sure that he will come looking for you? Even If he _did_ care which he _doesn't_, what makes you think he'd look for you? I mean with that whole company to run, and even the fact that he cant run around saying have you seen my pu-"

"Shut up!" Jounouchi cut the other off; he wanted to hear nothing of this from the ugly pony-tailed man. His breath cut short by a strong jolt of electricity flowing through his veins. 

--JPOV—

__

Seto… I could feel my skin burning under the collar as I dropped on my side on the floor. Body twitching violently, I can feel the tears pooling in the corners of my eyes. But I pushed them back, I would not cry for this bastard. I wished, right then, that Seto would bust down the door and save me…

But he didn't.

I wish he had.

I felt a firm set of digits grasp my arm tugging me to a stand like a rag doll. I let out a low growl that only elicits a chuckle from him. Fingernails dig into the flesh on my arm and I flinch in pain. But they grip tighter, and soon I can feel the smooth, sticky, warm liquid dribbling down my arm. It pauses at my elbow before continuing to my fingertips dripping with a soft; pit pat.

He hauls me over to the disease-ridden thing they call a bed chucking me against it. I tried to stand but the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell back cracking my head on the wall on the other side of the bed. I let out a dizzied groan and I can hear his faint chuckling. I feel myself slipping into the comforting darkness…

Before he jolts me back to life. 

I feel the weight shift and I assume that him sitting at the end of the bed so I struggle to shift myself away from the figure. Something warms hitting me. I couldn't place it but then I realized it was breath on my neck. 

I opened my eyes the best I could, only to find a sadistic looking _creature_ staring down at myself. Callused fingers touch my knee attempting to make their way up my thigh. I choked back a whimper smacking at his hand as he laughed, but then jerked my thighs apart. "You know Jounouchi." He pauses, trailing another hand up my thigh, " You could just cooperate and I won't have to hurt you." I growl and he laughs, but it like everything else is full of malice. "Just like old times." 

__

Click-click. 

I tried to pin point the sound but it didn't hit me until I realized he had cuffed me to the cheap metal bar at the top of the bed. "Fuck you." And I spat on him. He growled jerking my legs apart. 

"You seem to me mistaken, because I am the one who's going to _fuck you_." I let my fear show in my face then, I hadn't meant to but then it all came tumbling in, what he intended to do to me. _Seto where are you..?_[1]

I felt those dirty hands trailing freely up and down my thighs, I refused to look at him, but he didn't care. He wanted to _break _me, I knew it. He always wanted to, I just never saw it before. His hand went down to my shaft, and I felt fingers press against it through the silk of the undergarments I had been dressed in. I forced my arousal down for a while, frustrating him, but I could not do it for too long and he was pleased to have me erected. "You're sick…"

He didn't reply only rasped the underwear tightly fingernails digging through the fabric before he ripped them off. I felt myself flush, I hated this. He seemed to be looking me over, I hate that. He flipped up my skirt then, letting it lay against my stomach as he began to remove his own jeans. I think I'm going to be sick.

I felt that breath again and looked up to find him grinning down at me. _Stop it… stop looking!_ I felt my heart start to hurt, He's going to do it. Just like _he_ did it. I feel the head pressing to my entrance, and he wastes no time shoving it inside. 

__

Ripping… My insides are ripping apart! I let out a scream that seemed to echo softly in the room, accompanied by his laughter, and moan of pleasure. I could feel him pull out and start ramming inside my gentle entrance. Blood has started to flow. 

__

"Kaiba," I whispered, confused. My fingers lightly patting his back. I'm so lost but so is he, we can be lost together.

"Seto," He corrects me, in a surprisingly gentle tone, "Call me Seto, Jounouchi. My name**'**s not Kaiba." He confuses me even more by telling me this, I find myself leaning back to look at that smooth face.

"Seto." I was testing the name, occupying my mind with something other than the current situation. "Why?" One word, so many questions.

  
"I don't want to be alone tonight." Suddenly it all makes sense, he doesn't want to be alone, and he wants me to stay with him. I nod, and some where inside me I'm giddy. Something tells me he really doesn't want to be alone either.
    
    I feel him, inside of me. But not like it was with Seto. He's pushing deeper and deeper, causing the pain to rip through my body like the electric spasms he sends me during his play. He's played with me, for a while now; I really don't know how long I've been here. 

.

__

"You're perfect puppy/" 

"Oh, Seto, I think you might have accidentally complemented me." I tease him with a little wink, and he grins. He pulls back and then bucks into me quickly causing me to arch and gasp. I went to say something to him but he cuts me off with another buck into my body. After a while he has a wonderfully pleasing patter in and out, always-careful not to hurt me. His own moans are muffled softly, and I purr at the sucking sensation on my neck. I watch him pull back and admire the mark he's made. I like it too. 

Because I'm his now.

I feel tears pouring down my cheeks, but I've learned to be quiet now, seeing as whenever I make a noise he either thrusts harder or electrocutes me. I can hear a hustle in the hallway. Maybe he intends to _share_ me with his friends again. I hope not, I hate that. 

A cracking sensation brings me out my delusions of Seto rescuing me in time to hear the door crack open. Oh god. They're going to do it again, all of them. I feel myself shudder and he goes to smack me, I close my eyes curling up as well as I could below him. But nothing comes…

Nothing at all.

I let my eyes slowly flutter open to look up. There's a hand stopping his wrist, was his friends stopping him for once. Ha. I follow that hand to the arm that's attached to it, and then up to the shoulder to that arm, and then the face. "Oh my god…"

  
~^^~~

[1] Thanks to friend, they had a line in a challenge to me that had this line in it. Put it to Good…er.. Bad use

[Award to the winners of the Last Reading Riddle]: E-mail me, I have it all ready to go. But I don't want to have to go through and find all of your e-mails. 

[Award for the longest Review]: Katsumi-Chan 

[The award that will be given to the winners of the Riddle]: Bubble Bath Jounouchi. 

[Answer to the last riddle]: What has Rivers but no water, Forests but no trees, cities but no buildings? A map!

**__**

[Review Replies!]

[Keira maxwell] 

Delighted you like it. Yes, me and my killing Kaiba ways. What a shame! Hehe. Do forgive? Of course.

[Fushigi Rockna]

I'm a "sick sick girl?" How do you even know I'm a girl? I'm not saying I'm not but I'm not saying I am. I stated before hand that Seto would be paired with Jounouchi so if you don't like it there isn't much I can do about it. I guess you could pretend its not there if you wanted…

[Ryan-Ookami]

Thanks for reviewing again! 

Your reviews always make me feel really good about writing this story. –Nudges Jou plushie. -

Jou Plush: -Scoots forward bowing and offering Pepsi. -

Its okay I don't drink it anyway. Thanks again for the official stuff on Jounouchi, it was fun to read!

[Jou-pup]

Why did he put him in a dress? Simply because I'm sick and have too much time on my hands I think. I'm happy you're happy you got an award! I'm thinking about making actual awards out of images, what do you think of that?

[Katsumi-Chan]

Jou Plush: -Runs away with his cookies-

You should get a leash for that cookie of yours! Man! *Gets out some anti-cookie spray. Shoots*

Seto Plush: MY EYES! –Rolls around and writhes-

Uh oh…

[Boody]

I'm very glad that I can help you get over some things that have been bothering you. I know just how you feel.

**__**

[Notes from the plushies]

Jou Plush: Wow! Some one ate one of my cookies!

Seto Plush: -Eating the cookies from Razorblade- W'ut?

Jou Plush: -Gasp- Pig!

Seto Plush: -Swallows- what are you talking about?!

  
Jou Plush: Eating some one else's cookies!

Seto Plush: But you –

Jou Plush: Don't speak to me right now. Just tell the Reviewers what they need to know. Humph.

Seto Plush: -Eye roll- Any ways, no one asked us anything before so We figured it would be best to remind you, you can also contact us. Blah blah… -Trails off-
    
    _Review Please_.


	8. Sukuinushi Savior

Before Jounouchi could say another word he saw Hirutani fly back and smash into the wall. His body was trembling lightly as he stared up into those cold brown eyes that stared back at him. " W-why did you come to save me?" He asked timidly, shying away from the other male. 

"I came because the fucking pharaoh has been out all the time in an attempt to find you, because Yugi is sick with worry. If Yugi isn't out it makes it harder for me to get the millenium item that belongs to me!" The brown-eyed Yami growled out lifting up Jounouchi with surprising strength. He was warm which surprised the small blond boy who leaned that way resting against him. The Yami didn't seem to mind as he carried the blond bast a barrage of broken bodies. 

They walked quiet a ways, it was rather surprising until Bakura dropped Jounouchi off in the back side of the school Jounouchi was asleep, but it wasn't too long before school was over and he assumed he would get help. He then shoved through the back door creating a loud crack like noise before he found himself back in the hallway, his spirit trading with the one in the ring. 

An innocent little Ryou found himself standing in the school hallway no where near his classroom; he looked around with wide chocolate hues. Before dashing down the hall, he wondered why he was having all these black outs… maybe he should call a Dr.

-=-

I blinked, hearing the soft tale from the sickly looking boy before me. "Jounouchi… I… I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" I slowly pulled the small boy sitting before myself into my lap. He had started sobbing again, not that I could blame him. I kissed gently over the top of those golden locks a few times. Watching him shiver and cry. I ran my hand over his back in an attempt to sooth him. 

Hirutani _will_ pay. 

Once I got my lover to sleep I slipped from the bed. Gods, some times I wonder how he made it, through everything, how sick and pale he looks now, even after its been so long. We should go out more; maybe the life will come back to him. He's still broken, but I'll fix him. I _won't_ let him be scared. 

I strut down the hall, two more things to do before I go. I slowly push a door open to find my little brother, as expected snuggled in the bed, waiting for me to tuck him in. Such a cutie. I'm still surprised it took Jounouchi that long to tell his story.

The other thing, you wonder? You'll see.

I leave the house as quietly as I can; I don't want to let them know about what I'm about to do. It doesn't take me too long to find that run down club called J'z where I had heard that this monstrosity of a man stayed. Slowly I walk down the steps. This wasn't going to be as dramatic as it always was in those movies. 

I kick the door open, and find a few of them startled laying around, but none of them move until I see him, smirking, as if he'd expected me to come here. I'm sure he never expected what happened next. No the surprised look when I put a hole in his head tells me he hadn't expected it.

Maybe I should have tormented him first. 

The people are screaming, but I've done what I needed to. I shoot them warning glares, " You tell anyone it was me, you'll be next, I swear it." They nod huddled to the back of the room as I turn and leave. 

__

Problem Solved.

Ta-Duh! The stories done! Yay! Now you have to wait for the next one, which I will work on soon. 

Please review this chapter telling me what you think of the story, and if you _want_ me to in fact write the next one. But **I beg of you** review! I really wanna get a lot on this story ^___^.

Seto Plush and Jou Plush: -Wave goodbye. -


End file.
